


Under the Stars

by Azzure



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzure/pseuds/Azzure
Summary: Two souls enjoying the stars. And perhaps each other’s company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by astronomer Abi headcanons on tumblr. Shuten sort of snuck his way in, but it gave me an opportunity to to use another favorite headcanon so I can't really complain. Enjoy~

Stepping carefully out on the roof Abi took in a deep breath of the clear night air before adjusting his grip on the scrolls held under his arm. Making his way towards the far end of the roof, Abi ignored his fellow dragon who jumped in surprise and slammed the book shut, watching him closely as he passed.

Still not acknowledging Shuten’s presence Abi took a seat, settling himself so he was facing east, feeling the man’s gaze burning into his back. Rolling his eyes he selected one of the scrolls and spread it out on his lap before picking up his pen.

Behind him Shuten shifted and Abi heard footsteps heading back towards the window. “You don’t have to go.” The footsteps paused and once again Abi knew he was being watched by those violet eyes. “I’m not going to look.”

“How do I know that?” There was a sense of apprehension but Abi heard the footsteps resume, this time in the opposite direction.

Shrugging he turned his attention to the clear night sky above him, noting the position of one particular dim star. “Does it look like I’m peaking?”

Abi heard Shuten scoff behind him, “That doesn’t mean you won’t do it later.”

“Unlikely.”

Three stars from the brightest one, bitting his lip Abi’s gaze dropped from the sky to the scroll in front of him cautiously sketching a light dot in the corresponding location before looking up again verifying the position. His gaze traveled between the two several more times before he was satisfied and darkened in the dot.

Footsteps approached from behind and the end of Shuten’s ponytail dangled in his peripheral vision. “What the heck are you doing Seiryuu?”

Tipping his head back Abi noted the way Shuten’s brow furrowed as he leaned down closer, eyes fixed on the scroll settled in Abi’s lap. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Are those star charts?”

Abi faked surprise, “So our king _has_ been teaching you things.”

It took a moment, but as Abi returned his attention to the chart he heard Shuten squawk indignantly and he resisted the urge to smile. He could easily picture the man’s expression even without turning around. “I know what the freaking sky looks like Seiryuu!”

“Just go write your poetry.” Abi smirked and returned his attention to the sky as Shuten’s footsteps retreated further back on the roof. The man huffed as he took a seat and Abi could hear the sound of a pen scratching against paper. Normally it wasn’t so easy to get rid of him.

He repeated the process of finding stray stars and adding them to the chart for the next couple hours before sighing and rolling the scroll up. This scenery was getting old. He’d work on that one more later, but for the moment his eyes need a fresh part of the sky. Gathering his materials he wandered back over and took a seat next to Shuten, the other dragon partly closing his book and shooting Abi a wary glance.

Drawing out another scroll Abi returned to his work. Shuten was paranoid, even after being told that Abi had no interest in reading his work tonight. Sure that wasn’t normally the case but Abi hardly made a habit of lying to his fellow dragons, so it was a bit hurtful that Shuten would won’t at least give him the benefit of the doubt. Not that he’d ever say so out loud. After a few minutes though Shuten slowly opened the book and continued writing, though he kept the cover in position to block the view of the words. Yes, because that was certainly going to work.

Now where did this star go? Ah yes, it was over between the two big ones sitting left of the- “Why are you drawing one there?”

He was interrupted by Shuten, who he quickly noticed had leaned over to stare at the scroll, his poetry book lying abandoned on his lap.

“Because the previous artist didn’t.” He stated the words matter-of-factly and watched Shuten frown, “What?”

“There’s not supposed to be a star there.” Abi said nothing, choosing instead to stare at the other dragon with a deadpan expression. Some days his brothers could be dense as the stones used to build the castle; apparently it was one of those days. “Why are you looking at me like that Seiryuu?” His gold dragon eyes stared straight into Shuten’s violet ones. Just give it another minute. “Oh.” There was the realization. “Oh.”

Shuten stared back out into the sky. “So you there’s really one out there I can’t see. You’re not just messing with me?”

Abi let his own gaze travel back to the stars. “More than one, but yes. I’m not messing with you.”

“That’s just creepy.”

Abi placed the scroll off to the side and reclined back, legs extended in front of him.  “Why? Don’t like that there are things you can’t see? How there could be other objects or creatures we might not know exist?”

Shuten frowned before lying down himself. “Ok now that last one’s just crazy.”

“Not necessarily, those stars are pretty far away, who knows what they really are.”

Shuten said nothing and for a while they lay in silence before the silence was broken again. “Hey Seiryuu.”

“Hmmm?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did. But I’ll assume you meant a different one.”

“Do you think there are things even the dragon eyes can’t see?”

Now that was an interesting question. His eyes were the power of a god, but could he really say it was the full power? Some of the stars were hidden from normal eyes. Was it really that much of a stretch to say that some could be hidden from him? After all, his power had limitations too. Abi lay in silence pondering it a bit more before answering. “Honestly, I’m not sure.”

“I figured as much.” Shuten sat up, groaning as he stretched before reaching over and picking up his poetry book and opening it to a fresh page. Abi didn’t move but his eyes followed the words as Shuten wrote.

_Beneath the realm of gods,_

_sprinkled with flecks of golden light._

_Endless unseen chaos,_

_fill a dark night sky_

_but could never compare-_

_To roaming emotions_

_behind golden eyes._

“Not as sappy as your usual work, but I guess that’s not as surprising given your choice of subject material.”

Shuten slammed the book shut and sat straight up, his head swiveling around like an owl, eyes burning. “You said you wouldn’t read it!”

Abi smirked as he sat up, stretching his arms over his head. “I said it was unlikely that I would read it, but never impossible.” He reached over, slowly collecting his scrolls, “Also you might consider your word choice in the second line, sprinkled sounds deliberate.” Rising to his feet he smiled down at the other dragon. “Might I suggest splattered so as not to interrupt your imagery theme but sound more chaotic?”

Scoffing Shuten looked away, “And what would you know about poetry?”

“Not a lot I’ll admit; I just thought I’d just share my opinion. Whether you use it or not is up to you.” Passing the sulking green dragon Abi made his way back to the window, pausing briefly to look over his shoulder. “Goodnight Ryokuryuu.”

A grumble was all he received as he stepped back inside and headed towards the stairs. But one last glance revealed Shuten making a certain minor adjustment to his poem and Abi wore a genuine smile as he head down the stairs.

What did he know about poetry indeed.


End file.
